The Cowboy and Hart
by ThisDarlingBibliophile
Summary: <html><head></head>A series of prompts and drabbles on Lucas and Maya - It was worrying having Maya not react to him anymore. Did she not care about him anymore that he wasn't worth teasing anymore? Did she not consider him a friend? Did she hate him? He had an endless supply of questions floating around in his head that all had to do with Maya.</html>
1. Running and Chasing

Their banter is honestly adorable and I really want them to be together - so until that happens I shall write this fanfiction to subsidize my 'feels' for the ship that is Lucas and Maya. Drop a review and Happy Reading ~!

* * *

><p><em>Take take it all away,<em>  
><em>Save my heart for another day.<em>

She is tired and broken and worn out. She is hurt and she wants to be angry but what would be the point? She just runs and runs and runs. Her feet are never tired of running because running is what this Hart is good at. No matter who chases her, she outruns them all, because at the end of the dock, and the end of the road, at the end of the cliff, is her getaway. She jumps into a boat and sails away, she jumps into a cab and drives away, she freefalls.

She is oh so broken and scared. Her heart is keeping her alive, her bones are holding her up - allowing her to stand tall - even though she knows that they are fragile and weak and it is taking all her strength to stand at all. She wants to collapse and give out, but she can't because she refuses to let them win. But this time, she's not sure if she can fight anymore.

_I'm up late on the telephone_  
><em>And I'm all alone with the dial tone.<em>

Lucas watches her. He watches her smile and laugh and he can't stand the fact that none of them are real. Every single damn time, those smiles and laughs are fake. They are harsh, sharp lines and edges and he can't stand that she can't be alive in front of anyone. In front of him. He knows that she's always ready to run. She can run as much as she wants, but he refuses to let her get away from him.

He is too in love with her, too hopelessly, madly, deeply and truly in love with her. He knows that she refuses to be a damsel in distress, but he refuses to not be her knight, to not be her prince, to not be her cowboy, to not be hers. So when she backs up and whirls around and begins to run, her blond waves and curls flying behind her, he begins to chase. She is running through the streets and he is so close behind her, but even though he knows that she's good at running, he's better at chasing. He wills his legs to run faster and he reaches out and grabs her soft hand and they stop.

_Wait wait 'till the sun is up,_  
><em>Drown my dreams in a coffee cup,<em>

They stand in the bustling streets that is New York City. And he can tell that this city is her home. Every nook and cranny of New York City is home to her. He wants to change that. He wants to be home for her. He doesn't want her to find home in small coffee shops, or small cramped corners or New York at all. He wants to be home, because New York is The City That Never Sleeps and it is full of beauty and hurt. it will hurt and hurt and always hurt because it is just as alive as any living being.

He knows Maya. He knows that she doesn't feel safe and that she'll only ever be safe if she pushes people away and puts up a front. He hates that. So he tugs on her hand and pulls her into his arms. She is against his chest and they are both breathing heavily. Lucas knows that the running and chasing is done. He has to let her know. He wants her to know. Because he is going to be there.

He is going to love her and cherish her and chase after her even when she's not running but is thinking of it. He is going to chase away all the hurt in Maya Hart. Because he loves her with all of his heart. With all of his very being. And the only heart he will ever want is the Hart in front of him, buried in his chest.

_Palms out, wanna beg for luck_  
><em>But I'm way too proud, never giving up.<em>

Maya is shocked. She was chased. She had never looked back once and was always able to get away. This time she was caught. And she is being hugged in warmath from strong arms tightly wound around her waist. From a chest with a steady beating heart amongst all the hearts in New York City. She is feeling herself scratch at her four walls that she put up around her very soul. She spent seconds, minutes, hours, days, weeks, months and years in those four walls. She counted away but never knowing for what.

She now knows that she was counting and waiting for the right person to do this. She was waiting for this moment. She feels herself feel light, she is letting her soul take down bricks slowly, one brick at a time and that was okay. She was going to be okay. So she slowly lifted her arms that were still at her side and wrapped them around Lucas. Ranger Rick. Sundance. Hopalong. Ranger Roy. Bucky McBoing Boing. Huckleberry. Cowboy.

Her cowboy was here. He was going to save her when she didn't want to be. When she thought that she didn't want to be saved. But he doesn't care. He loves her and she's the only one meant for him. She feels safe here.

_Oh, something's gotta happen,  
>Something's gotta give and something's got to break.<br>I know, someday it's gonna happen,  
>Someday it's gonna give, can't always be this way.<em>

Lucas removes one hand from Maya's waist and brushes away hair from her face. She looks up at him, those oh so ocean blue eyes staring at him. He smiled. "I caught you." Her eyes smiled before her lips did and he pressed his forehead against hers. His nose was pressed gently against hers and they both reveled in the feeling that was one another.

Lucas looked at Maya and intertwined his fingers with hers and pulled her next to him. Because that is where she belonged. Next to him. Maya agreed. She did belong next to him, even though it was the last place she would have imagined.

Maya looked up at Lucas and said, "Let's go Huckleberry." Lucas smiled at being called Huckleberry and couldn't help but love this blond wonder more than he already does.

__And if the riptide comes to get me,_  
><em>And pulls me under, it won't upset me, I'll go down<em>  
><em>(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)<em>_

They walk hand in hand, side by side and Maya can't help but think that he caught her. And she knows that he'll always be there to catch her. Because he is her cowboy. And she is his Hart. She doesn't know when she had fallen for him. All she does know is that she fell for someone who would be hers even when she thought she didn't need someone at all.

_I'll throw the white flag of surrender,  
>Knock me down, not forever, just for now<br>(Oh oh oh oh oh oh)_

She was lost, alone and broken. Now she is light, alive and taking down her wall one brick at a time. Lucas sees all of it. He sees it because Maya is his Hart and her heart is all he needs. So they continue to walk, their intertwined hands a bridge and they are runners and chasers and two completely different people who were made for each other. Because this is how the universe works.

* * *

><p>So that happened! I hope you guys liked it! This is basically a series of drabbles and prompts on Lucas and Maya which will vary from ratings K - T and possibly M (that is totally up to you guys) - you guys can request prompts and drabbles and they can be on anything you guys want and hopefully I will be able to write all of them. So drop a review and request!<p>

~ThisDarlingBibliophile


	2. Watson

Their banter is honestly adorable and I really want them to be together - so until that happens I shall write this fanfiction to subsidize my 'feels' for the ship that is Lucas and Maya.

This is set when they are in high school, since there is a slightly steamy scene in the end.

Drop a review and Happy Reading ~!

* * *

><p>Maya was grinning. The grin on her face was bright and happy and it made everyone want to smile and it also made everyone worry about the pretty yet sarcastic and slightly-maybe-possibly evil blonde for they had never seen her THIS happy.<p>

"Morning Riles, Farkle, Ranger Roy." Maya said, her smile still oh so bright. Two – thirds of their group raised their eyebrows so high that it had nearly reached their hairlines.

Farkle asked, "Maya…are you feeling okay?" Riley laughed as she answered for her sunshine happy best friend, "Maya found a cat last night and they met and they instantly fell in love."

Lucas furrowed his eyebrows and asked his girlfriend in surprise, "You got a cat last night and you didn't tell me?" Maya rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Calm down, Huckleberry, you'll meet Watson today after school."

"Watson?" Lucas and Farkle asked in unison. "Watson is the name of my cat geniuses." Maya explained.

"But, what in the world made you want to get a cat Maya?" Lucas asked, still stunned by Maya owning a cat. Actually, he was more surprised at the fact that Maya adored cats and she clearly did adore cats for the way she fondly said her cats' name. She had never mentioned it to him and that kind of stung as he thought he knew everything about his rebellious girlfriend.

"I found him yesterday near my house and the poor little guy was cold and he was so adorable and I don't know we just fell in love with each other, so I brought him home and fed him. I dropped him off at the vet today so he can get a check-up and any necessary shots." Maya responded to her boyfriend and asked Riley after, "Riles, you coming with me to shop for Watson's food and toys?"

"Definitely. This is going to be so much fun, even though your cat hates me." Riley exclaimed at first and then pouted at the fact that Maya's cat didn't like her.

Maya laughed happily and Lucas and Farkle looked even more confused. "That's what happens when you grab a stray cat and try to cuddle him." This made more sense to Lucas and Farkle, Riley was always trying to save everyone, human or animal or an object.

Riley pouted and crossed her arms. "Oh, stop pouting Riles, Watson will get used to you, you just have to stop grabbing at him and stop attempting to cuddle him to death." Maya said to her best friend.

"Fine! He has to love me though because you love me and since he's your cat, it is supposed to be implied that he loves me as well." Riley said. Maya, Lucas and Farkle just stared at Riley.

"Don't look at me like that. I just want to be liked by Watson." Riley argued.

"Okay, Riley, whatever you say." Maya said as she turned around in her seat. Lucas stared at the back of his girlfriends head and wondered if her cat would like him. He figured it would since he was always around animals back in Texas. With that last thought, Lucas looked forward to meeting Maya's cat.

* * *

><p>It was around six when Lucas headed towards Maya's apartment. Instead of climbing the fire escape to Maya's window like he usually does, he walked through the front entrance and took the elevator up to her apartment.<p>

He knocked on the door and when it swung open he was greeted with the sight of his beautiful girlfriend in shorts and one of his hoodies. He smiled at the sight and Maya grabbed his hand, he quickly intertwined their fingers and he happily let her pull him into her room.

She let go of his hand and he frowned at the missing and evaporating warmth from her soft hand. Maya called softly, "Watson! Watson! Come here baby."

And then Lucas saw Watson. He was a small and cute little cat with black-brown fur with dark gold-bronze stripes and he had liquid golden eyes. Around his neck was a thin collar with his name stitched on. Watson curled and circled himself around Maya's leg before she clicked her tongue at him and he leaped into her arms.

Maya pet Watson's head and her smile was so happy that she emanated love and happiness. Lucas had never seen his girlfriend so happy. Watson nuzzled his face in Maya's neck and that elicited an adorable laugh out of Maya.

Maya looked up and saw Lucas watching her and Watson. "Bucky McBoing Boing, meet Watson, the love of my life." Lucas walked up to Maya and Watson, though he frowned at Maya's statement which claimed Watson as the love of her life.

"Nice to meet ya Watson." Lucas said to the cat. Lucas didn't know if he was seeing things but he swore that the cat glared at him. Watson hissed at Lucas and Maya raised an eyebrow at Watson.

"Well, that was random. Watson warmed up to Riley immediately once she stopped grabbing at him and cuddling him. He even met the rest of the Mathews and he immediately loved them." Maya explained to Lucas.

Lucas frowned. "Are you saying Watson doesn't like me? I just met him and I didn't even touch him! How can he not like me?!"

Maya shrugged, though he could see the laughter in her eyes. "Just give him time Ranger Roy, he'll warm up to you eventually."

Lucas had stayed at Mayas for a few hours and within those few hours; he deduced that Watson hated him. And wanted him away from Maya.

The evil cat would always get in between of him and Maya whenever they would touch or go near each other. When Lucas and Maya laced their fingers together, one of their favorite ways to be intimate, Watson would paw at their hands; to be specific he would paw at Maya's hand but swipe his small claws at Lucas's hand. This resulted in small red scratches on Lucas' hand.

Maya had barely glanced at him when he pouted and exclaimed that her cat had scratched him. She merely told him there were mini-band aids in the bathroom cabinet.

Next the evil cat had gotten in between them when they were in the kitchen and he had his arms wrapped around her waist and her arms were snaked around his neck loosely. They were talking about going out to ice skate and get hot chocolate afterwards when Lucas felt so much more in love than he already was with Maya and leaned down to kiss her, but just as his lips were to touch hers, Watson had started crying and pawing at Maya's leg.

Maya assumed that he was hungry or wanted to play, so she pulled away from Lucas and scooped up Watson in her arms and walked away. Lucas groaned and could practically see the cat smirk at him from over Maya's shoulder.

Lucas glared at the cat. The cat kept getting his girlfriends attention and he didn't like it one bit. This meant war.

Lucas watched Maya play with Watson. Maya's laugh and grin never escaped her face. She pushed her long, wavy hair out of her face and scratched behind Watson's ear. She looked so happy and Lucas was glad that she was happy but dammit, he was annoyed at the fact that the cat was so evil towards him whenever he was with Maya.

Maya looked up and stared at Lucas. Watson was preoccupied with his toy rat so she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck loosely. "Missing your ponies and cows and chickens cowboy?" Maya teased. Lucas grinned as he wrapped his arms around Maya's waist.

"No, I'm missing being able to be this close to you without your cat interfering." Lucas replied. Maya raised her eyebrows in shock at Lucas's answer and then she was lifted into his arms as she squealed in shock. She fastened her arms around Lucas's neck and she could see him grinning.

Lucas speed walked to Maya's room and shut the door and quickly locked it. He could hear Watson crying and pawing at the locked door.

"Lucas! You locked Watson out!" Maya exclaimed. Lucas looked at Maya and walked to her bed and sat down. Maya stayed on his lap and she loosened her hold on his neck and moved one arm to his chest. "Good, I want him away for a few minutes." Lucas said as he wrapped his arms loosely around Maya's waist. "What?!" Maya asked.

Lucas buried his face in Maya's neck and murmured, "Your cat hates me and wants me away from you." Maya raised an eyebrow over Lucas's head. "What?"

Lucas looked up at Maya and she could see the pout on his lips and his eyebrows were furrowed in annoyance. "Your cat hates me and wants me away from you. Every single time I'm near you he would hiss at me or swipe his claws at me and scratch me or just leap on you and divert your attention from me and it sucks and your cat just really hates me and I hate him for trying and successfully keeping you away from me."

Maya stared at Lucas who was pouting at her and she just burst out laughing. She lauged and laughed and Lucas stared at her incredulously. "This is not funny." Lucas exclaimed.

Maya continued to laugh, but she calmed herself down as she could see Lucas was getting annoyed at her laughter.

"Wait, so you're _jealous_ of Watson!?" Maya asked with laughter laced in her voice. Lucas groaned but nodded his head. This caused another outburst of laughter from Maya and Lucas sighed in annoyance.

"It's not funny! Watson hates me and keeps taking your attention away from me and..." Maya cut him off, "There's no reason to be jealous! You don't see me getting jealous over your ponies and cows and pigs and chicken and other farm animals."

Lucas frowned and exclaimed, "That is completely different since they're all in a different state and they don't hate you since they haven't met you yet! And why shouldn't I be jealous!? Watson hates me and..." but Lucas was silenced this time as Maya placed her lips against his. Maya shifted in his lap and wrapped her legs around Lucas's waist and had one arm around his neck and another in his hair. Lucas wrapped one arm tightly around Maya's waist and the other cradled Maya's face. Their lips moved together and the symphonies that played in their heads came together and collided and drowned out Watson's cries.

Maya and Lucas pulled away breathlessly, both were breathing hard and Maya smirked, "I don't think I could do that with Watson." Lucas grinned as he leaned up to kiss Maya again.

All Lucas knew was that he would be more jealous of Watson often if that was what he got in return from his girlfriend.

* * *

><p>So yeah, that happened. I was inspired by Sabrina Carpenter's instagram video with her new cat Watson. This was set immediately in my head and I know its cliche, but I was itching to write it! I think this is the most fastest chapter I've ever written! Haha, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Drop a review, request a promtdrabble/anything you want that revolves around Lucas and Maya.

~ThisDarlingBibliophile


	3. Distractions Gone Awry

Their banter is honestly adorable and I really want them to be together - so until that happens I shall write this fanfiction to subsidize my 'feels' for the ship that is Lucas and Maya.

This is set when they are in high school, since there is a slightly steamy scene in the end.

Drop a review and Happy Reading ~!

* * *

><p>"I refuse to go out with you." Maya said stubbornly. Lucas sighed exasperatedly, "Maya, going out with me is not going to kill you! It's just ice-skating! You promised you would do whatever I wanted for our next date and I want to take you ice-skating!"<p>

Maya glared at Lucas. "No Bucky McBoing Boing."

Lucas groaned. Why his girlfriend was being so stubborn more than usual was frustrating him to no end. Maya had had her arms crossed at her chest, one leg crossed over the other, and a very seductive pout on her lips.

Maya then grinned, knowing the perfect way to get her cowboy of a boyfriend to change his mind about where to go for their date.

Maya got up and stood in front of Lucas. He raised an eyebrow warily at her. Maya sat herself down on his lap and his hands immediately went to her hips. "Maya, what are you up to?" Maya grinned as she shifted in Lucas's lap and straddled him, wrapping her arms lazily around his neck.

Maya pressed her lips to Lucas's neck and Lucas practically let put a moan. Her lips moved softly and up his neck to his jaw where she placed a lingering kiss along the way. She moved his lips across his jaw and Lucas gripped Maya's hips. She pressed herself against Lucas and this time Lucas did moan out at the contact of her body against his.

Maya moved her fingers into Lucas's hair and Lucas could not take any more of her teasing on his neck and jaw and her grinding against the strain in his jeans. Lucas moved his hand up to Maya's head and cradled it from behind and pulled her head down so her lips would meet his.

Their lips touched and shit did it feel good to have her sexy and pouty lips on his. Their lips moved against one another, they were a mess of attached lips, messy hair, arousal and intoxication. Lucas snagged Maya's bottom lip between his teeth and she moaned loudly and pushed herself even more -if it were possible- against her boyfriend.

Lucas slid his tongue into Maya's and they fought for dominance, until the strain against Lucas's jeans was becoming too much, he flipped them over on the couch and he caged her against the couch. They were both catching their breaths and Lucas took the time to appreciate everything that was his girlfriend. He raked his eyes over her clothed body and tousled hair due to his fingers. He was sure his were no better.

She was dressed in jeans, a regular white v-neck shirt with one of his flannel shirts over it and tied at the waist loosely (fuck her loved seeing her wear his clothes), a leather jacket and a signature pair of heels that were both her and his favorite. The heels were five inches tall, in a sleek black patent leather with a dark red sole. Classic and sexy and she knew that they were his weakness.

Something about the shoes struck him hard. He knew those shoes. Shitshitshitshit.

_She knew they were his weakness. _

Lucas would have smacked himself in the face if he could right now but he knew what his devious and seductive girlfriend was up to. She was distracting him to get his mind off of the ice-skating date and he fell for it. He had to calm himself down, for the strain against his jeans was beginning to get really uncomfortable. Man those fucking heels work well against him. He quickly thought of disturbing things to calm "Little Lucas" down. It went away with the thought of accidentally walking in on his grandmother in the bathroom. He shuddered and immediately calmed down.

But, he was hers, and he knew how to play her game. She wanted to distract him? No more. It was his turn to play. Lucas leaned down and pressed his lips against Maya's again and she tangled her fingers in his hair once again. Lucas dragged his fingers teasingly down Maya's waist. He stopped at her hips and slid his hands underneath her shirts.

Maya gasped at the cold that hit the large sliver of stomach that showed due to Lucas pushing he shirt up slightly. He rubbed his hands up and down the large expanse of creamy skin on her flat tummy, along the curves of her tight, sexy body, and stopped at the edge of her jeans. Maya moaned at all the adrenaline she felt in her system. She wanted more more more.

Lucas could tell that Maya wanted more and that was when he decided to lean down and whisper in her ear, "You're still going out ice-skating with me Miss Hart, despite your attempts to distract me with your sinfully sweet and sexy body. Point, Frair."

Maya gaped at Lucas as he got up from her and stood. He grinned at the sight of seeing Maya all flustered, her hair sprawled all over the couch, her shirt had ridden up her stomach and showed off the curves he had just caressed, and her face was in shock. She was played by her boyfriend, when she was trying to play him.

But then Maya smirked. She swung her legs over and straightened her shirt and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked up at Lucas and grinned deviously, "Well played Huckleberry." Lucas smirked.

"But, just to let you know, you are getting hell when we come back from our date, you know that right?" Maya warned as she slipped her heels off and pulled on a pair of comfortable, worn out, boots.

Lucas stared at Maya, "We'll see darling." He held his hand out and Maya placed her hand in his and he pulled her into his arms and she kissed his neck softly, which got her a kiss on the forehead.

"Come on, Bucky, let's go ice-skate." Lucas won this round, but when they got home, Maya was going to unleash hell on him.

* * *

><p>So yeah, that happened. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Drop a review, request a promptdrabble/anything you want that revolves around Lucas and Maya.

~ThisDarlingBibliophile


	4. Broken, Fixed, Whole

Their banter is honestly adorable and I really want them to be together - so until that happens I shall write this fanfiction to subsidize my 'feels' for the ship that is Lucas and Maya.

This is set when they are in high school. I probably should write a few where they are set in middle school. Send me prompts and drabbles and requests my darlings.

Drop a review and Happy Reading ~!

* * *

><p>Lucas was feeling like shit. Like complete and utter shit. Why? Because the love of his life broke up with him.<p>

_Why the fuck did she break up with me?_

That was the question Lucas asked himself constantly. For the past three days Lucas has been driving himself insane by asking himself repeatedly why Maya Hart, his H(e)art broke up with him. Every single day he would try to talk to Maya, but every single time, she avoided him like the plague and refused to look his way.

He was tired of this shit and he just wanted her back in his life. In his arms. With him.

So Lucas found Maya at her locker at the end of the day, taking her sweet time to retrieve her books. She hadn't realized that the hallway was mostly deserted and that most students had already gone home except for him and a few other students, but that didn't matter. Before she could even notice, he walked behind her, spun her around and pinned her against the locker.

Maya's eyes widened in shock and stared at Lucas, but she quickly snapped out of the shock and yelled angrily, "What are you doing?!"

Lucas took a deep breath and looked at Maya, his gaze penetrating against those fucking gorgeous blue eyes of hers.

"Why did you break up with me?"

Maya glared at Lucas and it took everything in his power to not pick her up and take her to his place and demand all the answers to the questions that have been driving him crazy and insane and he was completely out of his mind without her by his side.

He asked again, "Maya, why did you break up with me?"

"Because we weren't working." Maya responded without looking him in the eye.

"Bullshit." Lucas said. "I know that's not the reason why you broke up with me, because we were, no we still are amazing together. Give me the real reason why you broke up with me Maya. _Now_."

Maya still didn't answer. Lucas sighed. He slid one hand down her arm and landed it atop her hand. He pried them open gently and intertwined their fingers together. Maya wanted to pull away, but _God_, she had missed having his fingers twined with hers. Maya leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

Lucas's other hand reached up to Maya's face and cradled it. "Maya, _please, _tell me why you broke up with me. I...These past three days have been hell for me and I've been trying to figure out why you broke up with me when I know you love me as much as I love you."

Maya felt tears stinging in the corner of her eyes. She just wanted to throw herself at Lucas, at her cowboy, but she couldn't.

"_Please_, Maya, _please_, tell me why you broke up with me. I just want to know why. I can't live without you, I can't, Maya. I _need_ you in my life." Lucas pleaded as he pressed his forehead against hers.

The tears that formed had leaked down Maya's cheek and she was _so so so_ close to sobbing her eyes out. Seeing him like this was killing her. It was killing them both not being with each other. But Maya had to. She had to break up with him.

"Just, please, tell me why Maya. You owe me that much. _Please_." Lucas pleaded. He wanted to cry, he simply wanted her back in his life, as his girlfriend, as his cowgirl, as his lover, as his equal. He wanted her back so badly.

Maya squeezed her eyes shut. "She will always come first Lucas. She was in my life before you were and I will always choose her. I have to. She's my family and I can't be without her, I can't lose her. She has always been so loving and she has saved me Lucas. Us being together was hurting her and I cannot stand seeing her hurt. I…I had to break up with you. I owe her this much."

Lucas knew exactly who Maya was talking about. But Riley Mathews was taking his happiness away from him. He understands that Maya is loyal to Riley and would do whatever she asked, but what about him? Riley was being unfair and selfish by asking Maya to break up with him, when he can never be as happy without her by his side.

Lucas sighed and wiped Maya's tear stained cheek away with the pad of his thumb. "Maya…I know that you're loyal to Riley since she's your best friend, but what about _me_? What about the fact that I can never love anyone as much as I love you? The fact that I literally spent these past three days in agony, in _hell_, over the fact that you weren't mine anymore? The fact that I thought you stopped loving me? That I wasn't good enough for you? That I didn't make you happy? The fact that _I _cannot live without you? The fact that _you_ are my happiness? Don't my feelings matter? Does _my heart_ not matter?"

Maya couldn't stop the tears that streamed down her face. "I love you Lucas, I do, I will always love you, but Riley is important to me. I can't lose the only family I have."

"So I wasn't important enough that you were able to break up with me and put me in hell? I wasn't family to you? Maya, you always had me, I may have been your boyfriend, but I was always your family, your best friend, everything you ever wanted, because you always had me and I thought I had you too." Lucas was so mad and hurt and he really wanted to punch the wall.

"It's not fair that Riley can get what she wants. All I wanted was you. I only ever wanted to be yours Maya, and I know you wanted the same. And I know that you still love me, or else you would have tried to push me away, you would have untangled your fingers from mine, you would have stopped me from doing this."

Lucas pressed his lips against hers and they both reveled in the feeling. At the feeling of being connected by their lips. Their lips moved against each other's slowly, as if they were savoring each other. They had both missed this. But Maya knew this had to stop.

So she did exactly what Lucas had said, she untwined their fingers and pushed him away. Lucas stared at Maya with sadness engulfing his very being.

"Maya, please, don't do this." Lucas pleaded. "Please…"

"Maya. Lucas." The two teenagers turned their heads around to see a teary Riley Mathews.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so so so sorry. I shouldn't have asked you to break up with Lucas, Maya. I knew you loved him and that he loved you and it hurt. It hurt seeing Lucas so in love with you, when he never loved me at all, when he never looked at me the way he looks at you. It was selfish of me to ask you to break up with Lucas. I am so horrible for asking you that and for you to actually do it and…I'm so sorry." Riley was sobbing and Maya walked over to Riley and wrapped her arms around her.

"It's okay Riley, you know I would do anything for you." Maya started, but that made Riley sob even harder.

"Exactly! I knew you would do whatever I asked and I used that against you and I'm so sorry Maya. I'm so sorry Lucas. I know you love Maya and making her break up with you was unfair on your part and I never considered how you might feel and I'm so so so sorry."

Lucas walked over to Riley and Maya. "I'm sorry Riley, that I couldn't love you like your parents love each other. I'm sorry about that, but I can't apologize for loving Maya – not when she means the universe to me. I understand why you did it, but please, I am asking you now, will you let Maya be mine again?"

Riley looked at both Lucas and Maya and took both their hands and placed them in each others'. "You two are meant to be together. You two are always meant to be together. I am so sorry for causing you both so much pain. I hope you can forgive me. I understand if you don't…"

Riley was cut off with Maya wrapping her arms around her and saying, "There was nothing to forgive Riles, you never have to ask me to forgive you, but are you sure? Are you okay with me and Lucas? Because Riley…"

Riley shook her head and smiled. "I want you two to be happy together. Are you sure you forgive me Maya? And Lucas.." But Lucas shook his head and said, "You're forgiven Riley."

"I want two of the most important people in my life to be happy, and if it's with each other then I'm happy for you both. You both deserve each other and Maya I want you to be happy okay? I want you to love Lucas and never doubt your love for him. Don't ever stop loving him because of my selfish actions these past few days. I don't think I can forgive myself for ruining your happiness…" Riley was cut off by Maya once again.

"Forgive yourself. Please. It's okay. Everything is going to be okay. Just please, Riley, please forgive yourself. You were hurt and you had the right to be, but now everything is falling into place right?"

Riley was unsure for a moment, but nodded her head and Maya pulled her into a hug. Their faces were still stained with tears and Maya wiped away Riley's tears and Riley did the same with Maya. They had a lot to talk about later, but now, it was time for Lucas and Maya to be happy again. With each other.

Riley let go of Maya's hand and smiled at both Lucas and Maya. She waved and walked away. She was going to be fine. In fact, she was going to be more than fine. A heavy weight was lifted from her soul and now she can live happy knowing her loved ones are happy.

Lucas turned to Maya and stared at her. "Maya."

Maya looked up at Lucas and smiled. "Are you really mine again? Do you love me? Do I make you happy?"

Maya wrapped her arms around Lucas's neck and his snaked around her waist. "YesYesYes. Always yes."

Lucas dropped his forehead to hers, "That's all I needed to hear." And with that he placed his lips on hers and this time he wasn't letting her go.

He was never letting her go and she was never going to let him go either.

* * *

><p>So yeah, that happened. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Drop a review, request a promptdrabble/anything you want that revolves around Lucas and Maya.

~ThisDarlingBibliophile


	5. Burning in Love in Paris

Their banter is honestly adorable and I really want them to be together - so until that happens I shall write this fanfiction to subsidize my 'feels' for the ship that is Lucas and Maya.

This is set when they are in high school. I probably should write a few where they are set in middle school. Send me prompts and drabbles and requests my darlings.

Drop a review and Happy Reading ~!

* * *

><p>Paris.<p>

Ever since Riley had mentioned Paris, it had stuck in Maya's head. Paris is beauty and soul and life. Paris is where Maya wanted to go. She wanted to break the chains that kept her broken soul in New York City. In the always empty apartment where she was forced to live.

Maya wanted to be in Paris. She wanted to breathe and feel Paris in her soul.

When their group of four were deciding on which language class to sign up for in their freshmen year in high school, they had decided on Spanish, but Maya knew French was an option, so she went behind Riley's back and signed up for French instead of Spanish.

Riley was furious at first, and Farkle had to take Riley away for some air outside, while Lucas sat with Maya and whispered in her ear, "I got a verbal lashing too for skipping out on signing up for Spanish too." Maya turned to face Lucas with wide eyes and he merely smirked.

Riley eventually calmed down and apologized, as did Maya for going behind her back to sign up for a different class. Riley was glad that Maya was taking more interest in school, so if she wanted to take French, fine, as long as she was accepting that she was a brilliant soul and was nowhere near to being a broken failure.

Though, Riley was curious if Maya knew that Lucas had signed up for French too instead of Spanish.

Maya was shocked when she walked in to her French class and saw Ranger Roy in the same class as well. There was a seating chart and she was placed next to Lucas. 'Oh, the joy' Maya had thought.

Lucas winked at her as she sat down and Maya glared at him. "Do not make me want to snap your head off your neck Cowboy, because I will if you bother me." Lucas gave a smirk that challenged her. Maya's eyes narrowed and glared at Lucas. Oh, boy, this was going to be a very long four years.

Their teachers name was Mademoiselle Aurelie and she was a very perceptive woman in her early thirties and she noticed everything in her class and in her students. She paid specific attention to her two favorite students she adored to observe; Lucas and Maya.

Their banter was adorable and amusing. Especially when they began to play their little game in French.

They were diligent students and always wanted to out-do one another. Aurelie had heard from the Hart's previous teachers in middle school that she did not hand in homework or do well on her tests and always gave them a sassy and sarcastic attitude. Yet, in her class, she had aced all her tests and quizzes and participated. She adopted the French language quickly.

Maya and Lucas continued to prosper in her class throughout the years of high school. She watched the two tease, bicker, argue, flirt (they flirted a lot whether they meant to or not) and they had begun to date sometime during their junior year.

Even as a couple the two were the same as they were as friends, except this time they laced their fingers together, smiled at each other, felt love in their eyes for one another, snuck kisses on the cheek, forehead, nose, ear, hand and lips. They were in love and it was definitely one of a kind.

Once they were in their senior year it was time for the trip to France that all senior students who took French went on every year. Maya was excited to be in the city she had been dying to visit ever since she was thirteen. Now she was more excited than usual, because her cowboy was going to be with her. They were going to France.

Lucas and Maya had waved goodbye to Riley and Farkle, whose class was going to Spain for their senior trip, for their flight was earlier than theirs. Hands intertwined, Lucas and Maya waited for their plane to take off to France.

Lucas knew why Maya was so excited; she had opened up to him and told him sometime before they started dating why she tried so hard in French class. He realized then that he wanted to be there always. He always wanted to be by her side, protecting her and holding her hand as they travelled the world together.

He realized he loved her. So, he kissed her one day after school in the French classroom and confessed that he had feelings for her, turned out, she did too.

Paris is to be sunflowers, macaroons, dates in small Parisian cafes, walks in gorgeous parks, music on the streets and love in their souls. They had done all that and they decide that Paris is perfect for them.

Here they are now, in Paris, in a fancy hotel, in their hotel room.

He is in bed in a thin t-shirt and pajama bottoms. Maya came out of the bathroom in one of his shirts that she had stolen and often wore to bed, except this time, she was bare legs, messy hair, and red lips.

He knew that she had nothing on underneath and shit she was perfect. She was always going to be perfect to him.

So he went up to her, cradled her head and kissed those pouty lips of hers. His hands gripped her waist and her hands went into his hair. They were intoxicated and madly in love and they wanted to be complete.

He picked her up swiftly, and her legs hooked themselves around his waist and fuck, this was going to be a perfect night.

They kissed and loved and felt and threw clothes around and tumbled onto the bed. They were naked and messy. They were moans and pleasure and sighs and gasps and soft, happy, excited French murmurs that made their souls burn for one another and touches that made their bodies feel as if they were on fire and they were so in love.

Paris, was something Maya did not expect. She did not expect Lucas and Paris and love and she is so insanely happy.

She realizes now that it was never Paris that she was waiting for to set her free, to make her happy, no, it was Lucas. He was there for her. They were waiting for each other and they found each other. They just got lucky and ended up in Paris too.

(They also decided that, its' not Paris, it's anywhere in the world that can be perfect for them, because they're there with each other and are in this crazy, insane kind of love they wouldn't want with anyone else but each other.)

* * *

><p>So yeah, that happened. To be honest, this did not turn out how I wanted to, so I just may re-do it - let me know if you guys think I should re-do it. Nonetheless, I hope you guys enjoyed it! Drop a review, request a promptdrabble/anything you want that revolves around Lucas and Maya.

~ThisDarlingBibliophile


	6. Central Park Art

Their banter is honestly adorable and I really want them to be together - so until that happens I shall write this fanfiction to subsidize my 'feels' for the ship that is Lucas and Maya.

This is set when they are in high school. I probably should write a few where they are set in middle school. Send me prompts and drabbles and requests my darlings.

Drop a review and Happy Reading ~!

* * *

><p>They are in Central Park and sitting on one of many many many benches and Maya is drawing the gorgeous day in front of them on the gray pavement with colorful chalks. She has hues of every color imaginable and she is a colorful mess.<p>

Each stroke, line, curve, and shade brought life to the art on the dull pavement and she caught the eyes of many pedestrians whom were intrigued and awed by her talent. Lucas knew how talented Maya was, she became even more talented throughout the years and at the age of 17, Maya is absolutely, positively brilliant at creating art and making life even more beautiful than it already is.

Lucas was reading but every now and then he would glance at Maya and would be distracted by Maya's hand movements and he can't help but stare at the beautiful bombshell who was on her knees and drawing to her hearts content.

He could see her furrow her eyebrows at what shades of green she should make the trees, she is biting her lip softly and Lucas wonders if she knows that he is dying to kiss her bitten lips and make them swollen from pressure from both their lips moving against each other.

Lucas had always loved Maya, that fateful day on the train when she had come up to him and flirted with him for a mere thirty seconds, he knew he was gone for. His mother knew too, when Maya had visited so they could work in their muffin business. Mr and Mrs. Mathews knew too. As did Riley when they were dating for a brief period of four months. Everyone knew except Maya.

He wondered what it would be like to be in a relationship with Maya and he knew immediately that it would be crazy and the best one ever because they were Lucas and Maya and he knew they were meant for each other.

Maya had stood up, her blue eyes surveying her work and Lucas watched her smile happily at her work - proud of what she had done. So she turned around and made a face at Lucas as she held up her colorful chalked hands and he grinned.

Maya then walked over to Lucas and grabbed his hands. He was shocked, but quickly interlaced their fingers as she pulled him to her artwork. He was in awe of her talent, and he knew that he'd never stop being in awe of her, because no matter what she did, she was always going to be magnificent in his eyes.

As his eyes moved around the artwork, his eyes landed on the bottom where Maya had drawn two people on a bench. His eyes widened when he saw his and her name above the two people in a heart.

"Maya…" Lucas turned to Maya who looked down, but he could see her blushing. He couldn't believe his eyes, he had to know if it was true.

"Maya, look at me." Lucas said urgently, but Maya did not listen so he put his hand under her chin and lifted her face upwards and their eyes met.

"Maya, please tell me that this means what I think it means." Lucas pleaded and Maya had lost her blush and raised an eyebrow challengingly.

"And what is it that you think it means Hopalong?"

Lucas breathed out, "Do you love me? And don't play games with me right now Maya because my heart will not be able to take it if you tell me that this is just a joke. So please, tell me if this is you telling me that you love me."

Maya looked at Lucas straight in the eye and nodded.

"I want a verbal answer Maya. I want to hear you say it."

"I love you Cowboy." Maya breathed out with ease.

Lucas felt his heart palpitating and damn he felt like he was the happiest man alive.  
>"That's all I wanted to hear." And Lucas placed his lips on hers and Maya wrapped her arms around his neck, one chalked hand in his hair, coloring it a mess of pinks, greens, blues, yellows and purples.<p>

Lucas pulled her closer and cradled her face in his hand. Their lips moved against one another softly in a sensual first kiss. They could both hear their hearts racing as if they had run a marathon and won.

After what seemed forever, they pulled away and pressed their foreheads against one another's and breathed heavily.

"I love you." Lucas said as he placed a kiss on her forehead and intertwined their fingers.

* * *

><p>So yeah, that happened. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Drop a review, request a promptdrabble/anything you want that revolves around Lucas and Maya.

~ThisDarlingBibliophile


	7. Carnival Lights

Their banter is honestly adorable and I really want them to be together - so until that happens I shall write this fanfiction to subsidize my 'feels' for the ship that is Lucas and Maya.

This is set when they are in high school. I probably should write a few where they are set in middle school. Send me prompts and drabbles and requests my darlings.

Drop a review and Happy Reading ~!

* * *

><p>Maya smiled to herself as Lucas pulled at their intertwined hands and made them walk faster to the entry to the carnival. Her cowboy had never been to a New York carnival and he was very excited.<p>

He'd been excited ever since Riley mentioned it last week and Lucas had been trying to convince Maya to go with him but she refused so that led to a week long of pleading and some discreet not so discreet seducing.

Basically in the end he won and she was now being pulled along to the carnival with her annoying boyfriend whom she would get revenge at later because getting revenge was one of the many weird dynamics of their relationship.

Lucas paid for two tickets to every ride in the carnival and wrapped the bracelet-ticket around Maya's wrist. He grinned like a little boy on Christmas and Maya thought it was very adorable, not that she'd ever tell him, boyfriend or otherwise.

"What do you wanna go on first Maya?" Lucas asked and Maya raised an eyebrow at Lucas, but looked around and saw the bumper cars, the perfect way to start off the carnival.

"Bumper cars." Lucas nodded and together the two walked to where the bumper cars were and waited on line until it was their turn.

Lucas was jumping on the balls of his feet in excitement and Maya chuckled softly at her active boyfriend. "Calm down Hee-Haw, the carnival is here for the whole week, it's not going anywhere. So stop jumping up and down before I have to tie you up this time."  
>Lucas smirked at Maya, she was referring to that one time when they were in eighth grade and he had to tie her up per Rileys request.<p>

"I'm excited sugarplum." Maya groaned loudly at the new nickname; as of recent, he begun to call her new tacky and supposedly endearing names and Maya could not stand them.

Lucas ignored her loud groan and continued, "I'm at a carnival and you're here with me, though it took a lot of persuading in my part to get you here."

"Who knew your persuading skills were so different and unique from the usual." Maya retorted with a glare. Lucas smirked as he pulled Maya into his arms and moved them both a few steps ahead since the line had moved.

Lucas placed his lips at Maya's neck and smirked when he felt her shiver. He wrapped his arms around her tightly and pressed light but lengthy kisses up her neck.

Maya refrained from moaning as she knew they were in public and someone was ought to say something soon. Maya pulled away and glared at Lucas who was looking at her innocently.

"Don't even think about doing that again Huckleberry or I will leave you here by yourself." Lucas raised his hands innocently and Maya glared at him.

"Next!" Maya and Lucas went up and had their wrist tickets checked and situated themselves in two different cars. They immediately began to chase and bump into each other amidst all the other bumper cars and players and Maya could not help but laugh and shriek in happiness.

Lucas knew that pleading Maya to attend the carnival was one of his many amazing ideas because he loved seeing her smile and laugh and be so happy, what made it better was that she was with him and he knew she was happy to be there with him.

Once their bumper car war was over the couple had gone on two of the roller coasters that were available at the carnival and screamed at every dip and loop and whirl and almost lost their voices. They went on the teacups and Lucas managed to take a picture of them grinning and laughing as they spun around rapidly in the dainty there, the two went on all the rides that were available and eventually took a break to eat.

Maya refused to let Lucas pay for the food since he bought the tickets, though he protested Maya threatened to never let him touch her again and would leave him at the carnival by himself. Lucas shut up and frowned as Maya smirked happily and bought a bunch of curly fries covered in ketchup and honey mustard, two gigantic pretzels, funnel cake and large lemonades.

The two ate as they discussed which rides were the best and looked at the pictures they each had taken on their respective phones. While looking at pictures and talking, the two fed each other fries subconsciously and it later turned into a French fry battlefield as they tossed fries at one another.

They called a truce once Maya almost jumped him, for getting a fry that was drenched in ketchup and honey mustard in her hair and when she dumped water on his head, drenching his shirt slightly at the top. They shared the funnel cake and sent Riley and Farkle a picture of them grinning ear to ear. After devouring the fattening, but delicious carnival food, they headed for the slow and easy rides like the boat ride and Ferris wheel.

When they were at the top of the Ferris wheel Lucas pressed his forehead against Maya's and thanked her for agreeing to come with him. She replied that it took him much persuasion to get her to agree and Lucas smiled as he leaned down and pressed his lips against hers for a quick kiss.

Once they were off the Ferris wheel, Lucas pulled May into one of the many photo booths that were placed all around the carnival. He plugged in eight quarters and the two took pictures with goofy faces and adorable and very much in love smiles.

Those innocent and cute pictures escalated into ones of them kissing passionately. Lucas had pulled Maya close to him and whispered "God I love you" against her lips and Maya tightened her fists in his hair and they were attached to each other in a frenzy of what was their love. When they pulled away, both panting and slightly out of breath, they grinned. Maya knew how to get revenge later, but if they were to get to that, they would need to leave the carnival now and fast into Maya's empty apartment.

The couple laced their hands as they took the pictures and headed out of the carnival and practically speed walked to their car and raced home. Maya decided that carnivals weren't all that bad and was glad that Lucas had persuaded her to go with him.

* * *

><p>So yeah, that happened. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Drop a review, request a promptdrabble/anything you want that revolves around Lucas and Maya.

~ThisDarlingBibliophile


	8. Clearing The Fog

Their banter is honestly adorable and I really want them to be together - so until that happens I shall write this fanfiction to subsidize my 'feels' for the ship that is Lucas and Maya.

This is set when they are in high school. I probably should write a few where they are set in middle school. Send me prompts and drabbles and requests my darlings.

Drop a review and Happy Reading ~!

* * *

><p>He had noticed that Maya was acting unusually quiet for the past few days and by quiet, the ever presence of her sassy and sarcastic but ever lovable (he won't ever tell her that he loves it when she calls him one of the many endless nicknames she has for him cause she's Maya and he doesn't want her to know just yet that he is madly in like with her) nicknames for him were gone and all he heard was silence from her. It was worrying having Maya not react to him anymore.<p>

For the past three days, anything he said or did got nothing out of her and it was worrying him. Did she not care about him anymore that he wasn't worth teasing anymore? Did she not consider him a friend? Did she hate him?

He had an endless supply of questions floating around in his head that all had to do with Maya, but the one question he hadn't thought of was Does Maya like me?

Maya Hart had a crush on Lucas Friar and she was obsessing over how in the world that had happened for the past three days. She was obsessing so much over it that she had ignored Lucas and stopped calling him by one of the many nicknames she had for him and just ignored him altogether.

Maya had realized that she had liked Lucas three days ago when they were in art class and they were finishing up when Lucas had come up to her to give a drawing he did of her as a cowgirl in the city and he was the one holding the horse by the rope.

She felt her throat dry up and her heart began to beat fast like a hummingbirds wings and she sassed him like she usually did and speed walked out of the art room and to the bathroom as fast as she could.

She liked Lucas.

A lot.

And it was freaking her out.

So for the past three days she was trying to figure out how that happened and ignored Lucas. She had no clue that she had him worried over her lack of sassy and sarcastic responses.

Lucas found Maya after school bidding Riley goodbye as she went home with her dad instead because they were heading to Pennsylvania for the weekend. As soon as the car left, Maya began to walk and Lucas ran after her.

"Maya!" Lucas shouted as she caught up to her and placed his hand on her arm pulling her to him. Maya stumbled and bumped into his chest and glared at him.

"Sorry. You okay?"Maya nodded and shrugged his arm away.

"What do you want?" Maya asked with a frown.

Lucas breathed out and right out asked her, "Are you ignoring me?".

Maya blinked in shock at Lucas' question. "Because it feels like you are, you stopped calling me Hopalong, Sundance, Cowboy, Ranger Rick, Ranger Roy, Huckleberry, HeeHaw and every other nickname you made for me and I can't help but wonder if you hate me or don't want to be friends anymore, because if you don't that would suck because I really like you a lot and as more than a friend and crap I wasn't supposed to say that and Maya don't look at me like that, now that I've said it please say something."

Maya blinked her long eyelashes rapidly at everything Lucas had just blurted out.

"I don't hate you or not want to be friends. I wasn't avoiding you either, I was just trying to figure out how I came to like you as more than a friend too and I..."

But Maya was cut off by Lucas.

"You like me? As in more than as a friend?" Lucas now had a huge grin on his face.

"Get that creepy grin off your face." Maya said as she looked down a faint blush on her cheeks.

"You like me." Lucas repeated, the grin still present.

"Stop repeating it. Yes! I like you okay!?" Maya was now pink in the face and looked away from Lucas who cradled the side of her face and made her look him in the eyes.

"Hey, I like you too. A lot." Lucas said as he pressed his forehead against hers. Maya smiled and leaned in too.

"But I do miss you calling me all those nicknames you created just for me." Lucas smirked and Maya punched him in the arm.

"Shut up. I hate you. You're still a cowboy." Maya said, but the smile on her face gave her true feelings away.

"Ahh, and she's back. But I'm your cowboy this time, and quite literally too. So technically that means you're my cowgirl." Lucas said with a smirk as he intertwined their hands together and began to walk. Maya groaned.

"Of all people I could have ended up liking it just had to be you didn't it?" Lucas smirked as he pulled Maya closer to him and they were chest to chest, they were so close that not even a piece of paper could slide in between them.

"Are you saying you regret liking me?" Lucas had brought his face close to hers and brushed his lips softly against her cheek, down to her jaw and pressed his lips harder against her neck and Maya shivered as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Nope. Don't regret liking you at all Huckleberry." And that made Lucas press his lips against Maya's and she smiled as their lips moved against one another's and hi hands were pressed tightly against her waist and they both felt like they were dying and yet coming alive from this high of happiness.

They reluctantly pulled away and Lucas pressed his lips against hers once more and Maya could only roll her eyes as she fought off a blush from when Lucas kissed her for that brief second and they continued to walk with their hands, hearts and souls linked together.

* * *

><p>So yeah, that happened. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Drop a review, request a promptdrabble/anything you want that revolves around Lucas and Maya. I'll have the next chapter out in a few hours so some reviews would be amazing to get me going!

~ThisDarlingBibliophile


End file.
